A Path in Life
by ProphetWithAGun
Summary: Sango is a Taijiya who's lost everything. Inuyasha's a hanyou that has nothing. Together they search around for shards and make alies with a pervert and a miko with a kitsune child. Kagome is in this fic, and she is going to be bashed. A LOT.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is my guitar.

Chapter 1

Sango's POV

"Oh shit." This is the biggest mistake of my life. I shouldn't have done it; I could've finished the job without any help. Man I am such an idiot. Well I guess you should know what happened so here it is.

I had entered the village for my latest job assignment. I was suppose to meet an old miko, Kaiede, there. Some jackasses, I mean guards, asked me my purpose in this village. I told them I was the Taijiya they requested.

One responded with this remark, "Ha! As if you could destroy that demon woman!"

"Well it looks like you can't, and I think I'm stronger than you fucker." She retorted.

The man was in awe. Never had he seen such language come from a woman before.

"And," she continued, more calmly this time, "if you don't want me, there shall be no services, for I am the last taijiya living. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to speak to Kaede-sama."

"The head miko is ill, but the youkai you seek is in that direction. Now hurry!"

I headed in the direction they pointed in, which I think is called Inuyasha's Forest. I have heard stories of a hanyou that was cursed so that he cannot move from the tree he has been confined to. They called it the goshinboku tree if I recall.

SNAP!

I heard a twig snap. I turned around. Oh shit. Always on a Monday.

"Who dares disturb my resting?" questioned a very pissed off snake demon.

"I do bitch!" I exclaimed as I chucked hirakatsu at the demon. She easily repelled it with her tail. I thought I was fighting a loosing battle.

"Oi! Girl! If you free me I'll defeat that demon for you." Said a smug voice.

Without even thinking I said, "Deal."

I jumped up to where I thought the voice was. And then I took out what looked to be an arrow. That was when I started to get suspicious. It wasn't rill I looked up to his face, and saw dog ears that I realized who this was. He took out the demon with one swipe of his claws, and all I could think was this: What sort of horible creature have I condemned this world upon.

"You're Inuyasha. You tried to kill Kikyo 50 years ago." His eyes glazed over for just a few seconds at the mention of his old lovers name. They quickly returned to normal.

"So thats what that bitch has been telling everyone. Well I need to get a few things straight with her then."

"You can't. She's dead." And that's how my troubles began.

That's the end of the first chapter.

A/N: The rest of the story shall be told in normal POV. It's to hard to write in one persons POV because you can't directly tell what the other person is thinking. Anyway, I would like to dedicate this story to anyone and everyone who reviewed my last story. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inuyasha's POV

"You're lying, woman. I can smell it, you're lying. Kikyo can't be dead, I didn't touch her" I said.

"Ha!" she laughed. "You killed her. Oh well. At least I can join my father with the dead."

"What! What are ya talkin' about. The price to free me can't be that high. Besides, you don't look like the kind of person that would purposely want to die." I thought that untill I took a whiff of her. She didn't smell like anything. She had smells on her, but it didn't really smell like a persons smell. She then started crying.

'Crap!' I thought. 'She's crying.'

"Stop crying!" I yelled.

"Fuck you." She said. "You don't even know me, and yet you make judgments about me.

You think I'm strong, but I'm not. I have no friends or family to rely on, and I'm surprised I haven't attempted suicide yet so fuck, you." She then covered her mouth, as if she's said too much.

"I'm sorry." I murmured. I hate apologizing, especially to people that I don't now. "But I'm not going to allow you to let those people kill you. I'm going to make you fight for your life so come on." Then I realized that I was making someone save her self and I thought 'Oh fuck, I'm going soft.

Third person POV

The walk back to the village was done in silence. Both were too embarrassed to talk. One because she had spilled her guts, and the other because he thought he was going soft.

When they got to the village Kaede said, "That was there because we thought that Inuyasha would surely kill you."

"You know, I know that you used to have a crush on me when you was thirteen. Why have you become so pessimistic?"

"It's because you killed my sister."

"I didn't kill her, I loved her. She is the one who pinned me to a fuckin' tree for 50 years, so I think she was a backstabbing bitch." Inuyasha was fuming by then.

"Nevertheless, you are now bound to Sango. Sango, would you like a way to keep him down. ."

"No thank you, I know of other methods to keep a man down."

"Oh yeah, prove it." Said the Idiot.

"Gladly." She walked up to him and gave him a nice slap.

She couldn't get him up for a while.

Thus ends the second chapter.

A/N

Alright, sorry I haven't updated for a while. The first time I wrote the first chapter, someone closed it and forgot to save it. Then I went on a three week vacation to Europe and just go back. So anyway, I want people to vote on this: who wants me to keep all the original characters, who wants me to keep it only Sango Inu and Kirara, and who want's me to just take out kagome and keep the rest of the original cast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inuyasha's POV

'Oh Kami! My head!' I woke up to the smell of herbs.

I suddenly remembered what happened, and I knew it was only cause I hadn't used my feet in so long. But everyone will just think I'm lying, so I won't say anything.

I decided to see how much thee hut had changed. Kaede making potions, that used to be Kikyo, herbs neatly shelved, I guess that doesn't change, the taijiya sleeping next to me,

The miko clothing... wait a second, why is she sleeping next to me?

"Ah ye are awake. The taijiya has been worried about thee." Said Kaede, what would that old hag know.

"Feh!" Why would Sango worry about me.

Kaede's POV

'Inuyasha is quite the lady's man.' I thought 'I just wish I had the same chance as both the child and my sister had.'

Flashback

I took my usual route to get herbs until I went back. That's when I decided to make a visit to Inuyasha's forest. There were always rumors circulating about him. Some said that he is the most powerful demon in the land, and that he tricked Kikyo into loving him. Others say he was abandoned at birth, and his arrogance is just a mask. They also say, it was a powerful demon that tricked them into hating each other. I prefer to think that the second and last one are true.

I came up to the tree that Inuyasha was pinned to, and I was stunned, never had I seen him in this light. I felt a pang of guilt. I felt like I was disrespecting the memory of my dearly departed sister. I climbed to the top of the Goshinbuko tree. I reached out, trying to touch him. Suddenly a wave of energy pushed me back. I landed on the floor and started wheezing.

"Fuck!" I knew that I would never be as strong as my sister, so I would never get the chance to love Inuyasha.

Alright, so there you have it, the third chapter. I know it's probably not what you want, but trust me, this is important to the story line. I'm sorry for not getting this out quicker, my sister came back from vaca and has been hogging the computer. The top of the poles say that most of you want me to keep everyone from the original cast. Of course I will bash Kagome and Inuyasha will still be paired with Sango, and who knows, Kagome might get lucky. See you all in Hell!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sango's POV

I wonder when Inuyasha is going to get up. Come on, I didn't hit him that hard. If that's all it takes to get him down, he's never going to be able to...

"Ye have stolen Kikyo's ashes! Ye shall be punished by someone, somehow!"

Was that Kaede? And how come the name Kikyo sound so familiar? In any case, I have to get back to the village to see what happened to disturb the peace.

When I got back there, everything was in kayos. Everyone was running around searching for something or someone. I went directly to Kaede and knew immediately why everyone was so frantic. Kikyo was the miko who not only was the protector of the Shikon no Tama, but was also the person who sealed up Inuyasha, 50 years ago.

"What direction did the she head towards?" came a voice from behind me, who I soon realized was Inuyasha.

"West." said Kaede, whom I soon realized was hurt.

"I'm going right now."

"I will to." I said.

"This is none of your business." said Inuyasha.

"Well I'm making it my business. Let's go."

"How are you going to keep up with me?"

"Kirara!" suddenly flame engulfed Kirara, and she transformed. "Does that answer your question?"

"Let's go then."

Author's POV

The trip was done in silence. No one so much as uttered a word. There was a lot of tension between them, and it was not helped by the fact that this was a tense situation.

"So what do you have against humans?"

"What do you have against demons?"

"Nothing."

"Same here."

"Why do you want to become a demon?"

"I never said that."

"It's implied by the way you act. You try to act as if nothing matters to you, which in turn makes everyone afraid of you. So why do you act this way?"

"To be accepted."

"What?"

"I will not be accepted as a half human, half demon, and if I became a human, I would be weak, so what better thing to do than to become a demon."

It continued, in silence. Sango had been successful in breaking the tension between the two. Suddenly, Inuyasha looked up.

"Kikyo..."

I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for not updating. Oh yes, did I mention I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for not updating? Just checking. On a different note I would personally like to thank the following people for reviewing my story: CWolf2, ello, SPaZin-Person, moggy201484271612345, DarkHope-19, Fireside Sisters-Fear us, lost-forgotten-alone, sango inuyasha fan, gloomy-angel, Marly Deamon, Sango, EyeoftheTiger,KissoftheDragon, Atropa13, Sango LOVER, Raku Ozzarian princess, YojimbosBlade, and Kurama'sFanGirl24 and only one flamer done by Marly Deamon, but he came back and said my story was OK on the next chapter. And now, to answer the reviews. I'm only going to do chapter 3 reviews, because it would take forever to answer them all. Here it goes.

Kurama'sFanGirl24- Alright, I'll take you up on your offer, but she won't come in till chapter 9. By the way, you're the one that reminded me why I'm doing this fic; to bash Kagome and to act stupid. Or be stupid. One of those two. And if I could kiss you I would, cause me and you think totally alike. And I could tell

Raku Ozzarian princess- All you need to do is read the above reply, cause the sme applies to you.

Atropa13- And I totally agree. insert smiley thing

EyeoftheTiger,KissoftheDragon- I agree and I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for not updating. I had to rewrite it three times because it kept on getting deleted.

YojimbosBlade- Na Kagome will never be as cute, strong, funny, humble, and all around desirable as Sango. And yes, Kaede liked Inuyasha. She had raging hormones to you know.

Sango- Thank you for the encouragement.

Marley Deamon- Please don't review if your going to flame. It's annoying, and hurtful.

But as for your second review, thank you for your constructive criticism.

Sango Lover- Thank you. I love your fan fics to!

Lost-forgotten-alone- I like you. Your funny.

Once again, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry.

And please review.


End file.
